The invention relates to a leaf spring contact with an endwise applied actuating movement. Such contact switches have verstaile applications in circuit, control, and automatic control technology. They are particularly distinguished by their completely physical separation in contrast to contactless switches.
Already known contact systems are mounted at the ends of leaf spring contacts in so-called knife edge suspensions for free lateral movement. With these contacts, there occurs a deflection proportional to the endwise applied actuating movement. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,109,901 as well as 3,284,594).
A technologically desirable sudden bending and consequently abrupt switching action do not occur. Additionally disadvantageous is the large bending radius of such conventional arrangements, which causes the curvature to proceed from the knife edge suspension, and under the action of external friction a great wearing and disadjustment is produced; at least these problems accompany the conventionally known contact systems.